jemcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Synergy
Synergy is the anthropomorphic representation of a super computer built by The Holograms's father, Emmett. She is an audiovisual entertainment synthesizer capable of projecting complex holograms. __FORCETOC__ Biography The Holograms's father, Emmett Benton, built a sophisticated supercomputer, which none of the family were aware of, hidden in a secret room behind a Jukebox in the family's home recording studio. He built the supercomputer as a gift for Jerrica and her sisters, but wasn't able to tell her about it before he passed away. It is connected to a pair of red, star-shaped earrings, also intended as a gift for Jerrica, which act as a conduit between the wearer and the supercomputer from any location. The supercomputer is activated by accident when their home is hit by lightning, and Jerrica meets the interface of the computer for the first time - a humanoid pink and purple humanoid called Synergy. Synergy is capable of projecting extremely sophisticated, lifelike holograms that are indistinguishable from the real thing. Jerrica learns that Synergy is capable of making anyone appear like a completely different person - and realises that, if Synergy turns her into someone new, she would be able to sing for The Holograms without anxiety. Jerrica creates the persona of Jem, and transforms into her for performances, by activating her earrings. Synergy has a motherly relationship with The Holograms, and tries to look out for them as much as she can. She has a particularly close relationship with Kimber, who tells Synergy that she reminds her of her late mother. Synergy is capable of not only transforming people into replicas of other people, but protecting entire holographic replicas of people that can walk and talk (something Jerrica regularly does to maintain the illusion that Jerrica and Jem are two separate people), but, as holograms, the replicas have no mass and cannot be touched, for example, to shake their hand. Synergy can proyect holographic outfits onto people, as well as add visual effects to video - such as for The Holograms' music videos. She has near unlimited access to the internet and can stream any movie. Techrat, while trying to hack into The Holograms' network to find out their secret and ruin them, discovered that Synergy has a flaw. This flaw developed over time into what was later revealed to be Silica, a separate digital entity connected to Synergy. Silica has malicious intentions, and the ability to infect any human to do her bidding through a corrupted form of music. Though Synergy tried to stop Silica's scheme and protect The Holograms, Silica overpowered her. Cartoon incarnation In the original 80's cartoon, it is revealed that Emmett Benton invented Synergy to be a surrogate mentor, friend and mother figure to Jerrica and Kimber. As revealed in one episode, she was programed with the personality, appearance and voice based on the likeness of Jacqui Benton. However, Emmett couldn't bear to make her appearance exactly like hers, so he instead provided Synergy with her own image and persona. Emmett originally kept the project a secret so he could later patent the technology; however, upon completion, he decided not to obtain the patents, as her powers could be very dangerous if she fell into the wrong hands. When he was diagnosed with an unknown, terminal illness, he set up Synergy to be a friend, surrogate mother and guide to his girls, and programmed Synergy to reveal herself to Jerrica if he was unable to give her the earrings in person. She was not shown to have any programming glitch or alternate entity, but had evident limitations like the holograms getting interference from outer sources, a limited range of projection without the earrings, or Synergy going entirely haywire when attacked by a jamming devicehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=debHbnZYpKA. Synergy had her own doll released by Hasbro. Appeared In *Issue #1 *Issue #2 *Issue #3 *Issue #4 *Issue #5 *Issue #6 *Issue #9 *Issue #11 *Issue #13 *Issue #14 *Issue #15 *Issue #20 *Issue #21 *Infinite #3 *Infinite #5 *Infinite #6 *Dimensions #1 *Holiday Special *Outrageous Annual 1 References ---- Category:Female Characters Category:Jem and The Holograms Category:Rebooted Characters Category:A.I. Category:Main Characters